


The Escort

by CanineKitten



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Betaed, Escort Service, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Sex Work, Sexual Inexperience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:34:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24812398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanineKitten/pseuds/CanineKitten
Summary: After finally working up the courage to call an escort service, Sasuke had not expected his annoying classmate Naruto from back in high school to be the one to show up on his door. He definitely hadn't expected the man to have become so handsome either...
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 28
Kudos: 431





	The Escort

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick little pwp (with some plot) ^^
> 
> Betaed by heartsns

Sasuke stared at his phone. He couldn’t believe he was about to do this. After years with only his sex toys for company, he was finally reaching a new low; he was calling an escort service.

He hesitated.

He’d been indecisive for three days now.

While he was in college he’d been busy with studies and keeping up an appearance for his parents, but now he was starting to regret how much he had relinquished for the sake of his career.

Having a good job that paid well and a nice apartment couldn’t ease his longing for someone to share it with. Or at least someone to share the nights with. 

But his social skills had always been shit and he couldn’t stand the thought of a one-night stand with some random creep. 

So here he was, just turned 24 and still untouched, and seriously considering calling an escort.

The phone in his hand started ringing.

It was Suigetsu.

Sasuke didn’t say anything as he put the phone to his ear. He knew Suigetsu would start talking immediately anyway.

“Soooo, did you get some already?”

Sasuke sighed. “I haven’t called yet.”

“Damn, what’s the hold up?”

“... I’m not so sure about this.”

“C’mon, that place is great. Just go for it.”

Sasuke flopped backwards onto his bed. “I’m not sure if I’m desperate enough to go for a hooker yet.”

“An escort, not a hooker.”

“Same difference.”

Suigetsu sighed. “You’ve been complaining non-stop for ages about getting laid, rejecting all the people I’ve tried to hook you up with-”

“You tried to set me up with that crackhead in your class.”

“-and now I’m tired of listening to your whining! Call that escort service, get plowed, and shut the fuck up!”

Sasuke huffed. “You’re an awful friend.”

“No, I’m a good friend because I care about your dick. And your sanity.”

“... In that order?”

“Trust me, you won’t regret it, and you’ll be saving me a lot of problems because you’re insufferable when you’re sexually frustrated.”

“Thanks a lot.”

“You’re welcome. Now call before I do it for you.”

Suigetsu hung up. 

Sasuke again found himself staring at the number on his screen.

He had said he wasn’t that desperate yet, but who was he kidding. He was completely desperate.

With a deep sigh, he pressed the call button.

A woman answered.

She was very polite and asked all kinds of questions with the utmost ease. Sasuke answered her questions in a state of fascinated unease. He’d never been this casually quizzed about his most secret preferences before. He told her that he wanted a man and a top in a slightly clipped tone, hoping she’d stop the questions quickly, but she kept talking. Somehow, she managed to make him divulged the level of his inexperience, his need to be taken care of, and some things that he had never thought he’d speak out loud, like the fact that he wanted someone with a big cock. 

He wished he could take the words back the moment he’d said it. Was he being too forward? But the woman just chuckled and said, “Of course, honey. I know just the right guy for you.”

Sasuke felt nervous and restless the rest of the day as he waited for the escort to show up. He took a long, hot bath to try and calm himself down. Then he took his time prepping until he was a shaky mess, finally feeling at least a bit more relaxed. He showered quickly and then he used a million years to find an outfit. He couldn’t decide whether to go for casual or knockout, so he ended up somewhere in the middle, wearing his best jeans and a loose, comfortable sweater.

The time when the escort was supposed to arrive came closer and closer. Sasuke sipped on a glass of cognac to calm himself, and then poured himself some more because he wasn’t really feeling the effect. By the time the doorbell rang, he was a little tipsy.

He took a deep breath before he walked over to the door and opened it. 

He froze at the sight that met him.

Outside stood a tall, slightly rugged looking man with bright blonde hair and distinct scars on his cheeks that made him instantly recognizable.

“Naruto?!” Sasuke said in astonishment.

The blond man stared at him and frowned. “Sasuke?”

Sasuke couldn’t believe it. He hadn’t seen Naruto since the end of high school and now he was suddenly at his door. Why? And then it hit him… No way… No fucking way. _Naruto_ couldn’t be his escort. That was just too absurd.

He was about to slam the door shut, but Naruto stopped him.

“Wait!”

Sasuke hesitated.

“Don’t worry,” Naruto said hurriedly, “I’m not allowed to talk about my clients, if you’re worried about your privacy. And besides, not many know that I’m an escort.” He laughed a little awkwardly. “It’s not something I brag about. Can I come in?”

Sasuke was still in a state of shock. Horrible visions of Naruto telling everyone they knew from their hometown about how Sasuke was so pathetic that he had to resort to an escort (not to mention that he probably knew all the embarrassing details about Sasuke’s inexperience and preferences) played in his mind. But then Naruto’s words reached him. Of course, Naruto had a secret to keep too. He wouldn’t go around revealing to everyone that he was an escort just to make things difficult for Sasuke. Naruto pushed forward and Sasuke stepped aside a little bewildered to let him in.

Naruto took off his shoes, leaving them scattered on the floor, and walked into Sasuke’s living room without waiting for further invite.

In personality he was exactly as Sasuke remembered him from school; straightforward, open, at ease even in uncomfortable situations. But physically he had changed a lot. He had become taller, his body had become more muscled, his shoulders wider… He had grown up to become very handsome. 

It annoyed Sasuke. Naruto had used to be a stupid, gangly, annoying teen who played pranks on everyone and was especially annoying towards Sasuke, who didn’t want a single thing to do with him. He didn’t like people in general, but he especially didn’t like that boisterous idiot Naruto.

And now he was here, standing in the middle of his living room, whistling in awe.

It was like being hit by a ton of bricks launched directly from the childhood that he so desperately had tried to forget.

“This place is neat,” Naruto said. He started walking around, touching everything he could get his hands on.

Sasuke was too unsettled to tell him off for it. Instead he poured himself a large serving of cognac and took a big gulp.

“Whoa, easy there!” Naruto said. “This isn’t gonna be half as fun if you’re plastered.”

“Naruto,” Sasuke said sharply, then he took a deep breath and released it slowly. “Can you please sit down,” he said more calmly.

Naruto went over to the couch and plopped down on it. “How d’you wanna do this?” he asked, putting his feet up on the coffee table.

Sasuke glared at those feet for a few long seconds, but Naruto didn’t take the hint.

Sasuke shook his head. “I’m not sure this is gonna work.”

“Why not?” Naruto picked his teeth with his pinky. “It’s just a bonus that we know each other. Makes it less awkward.”

Sasuke shook his head with a small, mirthless chuckle. He took another gulp of his cognac and set the empty glass down before he turned towards Naruto.

“ _Less_ awkward? The last time I saw you, you were amusing yourself by putting buckets of water over the classroom door before the teacher entered.”

Naruto chuckled. “Oh yeah, those were the times. Remember that time when Kakashi got so angry?”

It was as Sasuke had feared. Naruto hadn’t changed at all. He wondered how such an immature man could be an escort. He supposed an escort didn’t technically have to be good in bed, just willing to sleep with people for money, and besides… Sasuke had specifically asked for someone with a big dick. His eyes went involuntarily to Naruto’s crotch. Maybe that was the only thing Naruto had going for him.

He regretted putting in that stupid request.

“I don’t want to be reminded of high school in the middle of…” Sasuke sighed.

“Wait.” Naruto sat up straighter, thankfully putting his feet back on the floor where they belonged. “I’m sorry, I’m being unprofessional. I was just kinda happy to see you.”

“Why?”

Naruto shrugged. “You brought back good memories.”

“How? We barely know each other.”

“I know, but… I always looked up to you.”

Sasuke laughed. Then he realized Naruto was serious. “… You didn’t exactly act that way.”

“I know. But I was really interested in you and I didn’t know how to show it.”

“… So you stole my towel in the showers and threw water balloons at me in the hallway.”

Naruto gave him a sheepish smile.

Sasuke sighed. He topped up his drink again.

“Do you want something to drink?” he asked, mostly as a polite gesture.

Naruto waved his hands. “Oh no, I don’t drink when I’m working.”

Sasuke sat down on the couch opposite of Naruto. “What I don’t get is how you, of all people, ended up as an escort.”

Naruto looked slightly offended. “Why is that so weird?”

Sasuke shrugged. “You strike me as a more… innocent type.”

“Aw, you flatter me.”

“Besides, you aren’t exactly subtle. Or professional.”

“I can be if I want to,” Naruto sniffed.

Sasuke hesitated before adding, “And I didn’t think you were gay.”

“I’m not, or, I’m bisexual actually. I take on both male and female clients, but mostly males.” He studied Sasuke for a moment. “I was surprised about you, though.”

“That I’m gay?”

“Yeah, I mean… You dated Sakura in our senior year. You two were like, the perfect couple. Everyone looked up to you.”

“That was just…” Sasuke rubbed his temples. This was supposed to be a night where he could lose himself, not one where he went down memory lane to revisit all his mistakes. “My dad… I wanted to appease him… I wanted to…”

He looked at the near empty glass in his hand and set it down on the table. If he drank more now, he’d make a complete idiot out of himself.

He got to his feet a little unsteadily and went to the kitchen to pour himself some water. Naruto followed him, hovering near him in concern.

“You should probably stop drinking now,” he said. “I don’t sleep with drunk people.”

Sasuke gulped down a whole glass of water. “I’m fine,” he said. Then he sighed. “I never dared to… allow myself to…”

He felt Naruto’s hand lightly on his shoulder.

Sasuke pressed his hand to his warm forehead. “I don’t really do one night stands. It’s just… too impersonal. But I can’t connect to anyone and… I just wanted to feel… to just…”

He froze as Naruto pressed his lips to the nape of his neck. It felt nice… He relaxed into Naruto’s arms. It felt really nice…

Naruto touched his chin and Sasuke lifted his face.

He was surprised when Naruto immediately leant in to kiss him, but as soon as his warm lips slotted over his, gentle and enticing, he relaxed into the kiss. He closed his eyes and hesitantly moved his lips, coaxed by Naruto’s.

He wondered if Naruto could tell that this was his first real kiss. He hoped he couldn’t.

He got more eager as he got into it and pushed closer to Naruto, kissing him more firmly.

Suddenly, his need to have Naruto inside of him completely eradicated his nervousness (the alcohol probably helped too) and he started becoming insistent. He tugged on Naruto’s clothes to get closer to his warm body.

His blood buzzed through his veins. He wanted to see Naruto’s cock, to feel it in his hands.

He was barely aware of how Naruto seemed to lose himself too. His kisses were hot and sloppy, and he was as eager to get his clothes off as Sasuke was.

The woman he had talked to on the phone had said that he’d have to discuss prices with the escort, but thankfully Naruto didn’t interrupt anything to talk.

Instead he said breathlessly, “Bedroom?” and Sasuke tugged him along across the living room and into the bedroom with the newly made bed.

Naruto crowded him up against the bed, didn’t even let Sasuke turn around to face him. He fumbled with Sasuke’s pants while he peppered his neck and shoulders with kisses. Now Sasuke regretted choosing jeans. He should have gone for sweatpants, they would have been off in seconds.

He helped Naruto pull down his tight pants and gasped when he felt Naruto’s hot erection against his thigh. Oh god, that would be inside him soon, very soon, and he couldn’t wait. But then Naruto stopped.

“W-wait,” he panted. “I haven’t… do you need some time to…?”

“I already prepped,” Sasuke gasped. “Don’t stop now, don’t stop.”

“Just… Hold on, I have to put on a condom.”

He fumbled in his pockets and swore softly as he struggled to tear open the condom wrapper.

Sasuke was leaning on his hands on the bed, his knees resting on the edge.

He was really doing this. He felt dizzy with lust.

It felt unreal.

Then Naruto’s cockhead pushed against his asshole, and his heart somersaulted in his chest. He really was big. He felt something inside of him clench violently and let out a desperate gasp. He recoiled from the blunt girth of Naruto’s penis, but then he pushed back again, wanting him desperately although he was bigger than any of his toys.

“Do you have more lube?” Naruto said thickly, his voice nearly unrecognizable with lust.

Sasuke nodded and pointed to the bedside table. If Naruto wondered about the many dildo’s and butt plugs, he didn’t say anything. He just got the lube and stroked himself with a generous amount. This time when he pushed in, he sank in much more easily. Sasuke couldn’t hold himself up with straight arms any longer. He leant on his elbows instead. Naruto must have appreciated the view because he cursed thickly and thrust in a little harder.

Sasuke gasped. 

Naruto set a halting rhythm, shoving in hard but not deep, and then pulling out slowly. He encircled Sasuke’s penis with a lubed hand and jerked him off with an even, smooth rhythm that quickly made Sasuke more amenable to the huge cock that was pushing into him. The further in Naruto pushed, the more warm and pliable Sasuke felt. His lower body lived its own life, accommodating to Naruto, rocking in time with his thrusts, legs spreading wide to open himself as wide as possible.

Soon, his chest was pressed to the mattress and his ass was pointed right upwards, eagerly meeting each of Naruto’s steadily deeper thrusts.

He took back everything he’d thought about Naruto’s lack of abilities. He was definitely very, very good in bed, and he was slowly but surely taking Sasuke apart in a way that he until then only could have dreamed about.

Sasuke started babbling incoherently by the time Naruto was nearly fully inside of him. “Oh god, oh my… fuck, holy…”

He could feel Naruto’s entire cock inside of him, felt the light curve of it rub up against his prostate, felt the way it pulsed, especially at his entrance which was spread wide around the thick shaft.

Tears were rolling down Sasuke’s cheeks. He had never felt this deliciously filled up before. It felt like he was going to burst, but each time Naruto slid out the emptiness was unbearable.

Naruto’s broad hands were on Sasuke’s hips, his thumbs stroking his skin between each time he pulled his hips forward to meet his cock. He had stopped jerking Sasuke off, and Sasuke was glad. He would have come all too soon and he didn’t want to miss one single second of this.

“N-Naruto, Nar-ah!” He repeated Naruto’s name again and again as he pushed in, jerking his hips ineffectively when Naruto pulled out again, but Naruto didn’t let him decide the pace.

Sasuke could hear that he was affected. He was panting harshly, moaning gruffly at times when he pushed in.

And then he upped the game. He thrust harder a few times, asking if it was okay. Sasuke felt like the air was punched out of him with each thrust. He could barely talk between the heaving breaths.

“Yes, yes, yes.” He started saying it like a mantra each time Naruto thrust in, eventually only managing drawn out groans as Naruto thrust harder and harder.

Sasuke realized with a shock that he was close. He had never managed to come just from anal stimuli before, and here he was… He just needed Naruto to thrust a little faster… to really fuck him.

But the only sound he could make was desperate groans. He reached behind himself to grasp some part of Naruto and ended up clutching his ass.

“What do you want?” Naruto said, his gruff voice making shivers run down Sasuke’s spine. “Tell me what you need.”

He didn’t stop thrusting as he talked and Sasuke fought to find his breath. “F-faster,” he gasped.

Naruto grunted as he shifted. His knees were already resting on the bed, but now he shuffled so that he was positioned more directly above Sasuke. He placed his hands on each side of Sasuke’s head.

“Brace yourself,” he said in a matter of fact way that probably wasn’t meant to sound enticing but definitely was.

Sasuke dug his knees into the mattress, and not a moment too soon before Naruto started fucking him relentlessly. He grunted with the effort it took to piston into Sasuke in a rhythm so quick that it took Sasuke’s breath away.

He was unable to control his vocal chords anymore. He didn’t care if he shouted, which he most definitely did. Naruto was so fucking precise in each of his rapid thrusts that Sasuke felt like he was going out of his mind with the sharply building pleasure. And just when he was sure he was going over the edge, Naruto suddenly changed the rhythm ever so slightly, thrusting hard and deep a few times, nearly moving Sasuke across the mattress with the force of it, before he resumed the relentless pummeling.

Sasuke had tears running down his cheeks by the time he choked into the mattress as he came, incapable of forming words. Naruto slowed down immediately, but didn’t pull out. He thrust in again a bit more gently, forcing a second spurt of come from Sasuke’s cock.

By the time Naruto finally pulled gently out, Sasuke was unable to move a muscle. He was fighting to catch his breath, his body feeling light as vapor and heavy as iron at the same time. He normally hated going to sleep dirty, but right now he couldn’t bring himself to care in the least.

He heard Naruto say something, but he just grumbled incoherently in answer. Naruto chuckled and kissed his damp neck as Sasuke drifted off to the most blissful sleep he’d ever experienced.

When Sasuke woke up, he was clean and dry and bundled up comfortably under the sheet. It took him a moment to make his brain function enough to remember why he felt like he was on cloud nine. He turned around, expecting to find Naruto in the bed with him, but he wasn’t.

He sat up and flinched. Oh, he was gonna feel that for a while… He hobbled to his feet and put on an oversized t-shirt and worn, old sweatpants. Then he went looking for Naruto. It had only been an hour or so since they had fucked, and Naruto was waiting in his living room with a cup of coffee in one hand and his phone in the other.

He looked up and smiled when Sasuke entered.

“How’re you feeling?”

“… Fine,” Sasuke muttered.

He suddenly felt acutely aware of his bedhead and his slight limp.

He touched his hair self-consciously. “I’m sorry for being so unprofessional… I should have discussed the price first.”

Naruto put away his phone and sat up straighter. “No, that was my fault. I’m the one who got ahead of myself. I didn’t even stop to ask what you wanted.”

Sasuke cleared his throat. “I think you hit pretty spot on there.”

Naruto looked a little smug. “Yeah, I’m pretty good at that.”

“At first I thought that you were just…” Sasuke trailed off.

Naruto smirked. “A big cock?”

Sasuke blushed. Oh. So he had been informed about that.

“Is it true?” Naruto said. “That you were a virgin? I mean, you don’t have to answer, I was just surprised you took me so easily.”

Right. Naruto talked about that kinda thing really easily, didn’t he?

Sasuke tried to control his rampant blush. “I haven’t been with anyone else, no…”

He didn’t mention that he had lots of practice with sex toys.

“How can someone like you never have had sex before?” Naruto said, staring openly at Sasuke. “You’re so gorgeous.”

“It’s a complicated story,” Sasuke said and walked over to the kitchen. He poured himself some coffee too, even though it was getting late.

“So…” Naruto said. He had followed Sasuke into the kitchen and now he was leaning against the counter. “I thought that I could give you a discount for old times sake. And, if you want to, I can stay a little longer, no extra charge.”

Sasuke looked at him over his coffee mug. Naruto’s smile looked hopeful.

A flutter erupted in the pit of Sasuke’s stomach. He averted his eyes, cleared his throat.

“Yeah, I… I wouldn’t mind that.”

Naruto’s grin was on solar level now. “If you don’t wanna have sex, it’s cool. It looked like you had a bit of a limp. Oh, I know. We could order in. I’m a bit hungry, what about you?”

He was already typing on his phone.

Sasuke had to smile at Naruto’s excessive energy. “Yeah, sure.”

“What about pizza?”

“Okay.”

He was surprised that it felt so nice to spend time with Naruto. With him he felt like he could relax and just be himself. And besides, Naruto had seen him come completely undone just an hour earlier and didn’t judge him for it in the least. It made a pleasant heat grow in Sasuke’s belly that was part desire, part something else.

They put on a movie, and as they watched it Sasuke snuck closer and closer to Naruto, and Naruto shifted closer to him, until they were in each others arms, kissing languidly, film forgotten.

_A few months later_

“Fuck, Sasuke… Look what you’re doing to me. You’re so fucking gorgeous like that.”

Sasuke smiled lazily, his hand continuing to pump the dildo in and out of himself at the same tempo.

His legs were spread wide so that Naruto could see every little detail of what he was doing to himself.

Sasuke enjoyed seeing Naruto try to curb his impatience. His hand was around his thick cock, longing to finish himself off, but holding off. Sasuke had told him he couldn’t come before him, and Naruto was obedient.

Sasuke closed his eyes, arched his back as he angled the thick dildo head towards his prostate. He let out a breathy groan that he knew would drive Naruto insane. It was the knowledge of what he did to Naruto more than the act itself that got him off. To be honest, he’d much rather have Naruto’s cock inside of him. The dildo was just barely satisfying in comparison. But the longing for Naruto’s eagerness as he was finally allowed to come inside of Sasuke was what made the waiting so much sweeter.

He started making soft gasping sounds, as though he was close to coming.

“Sasukeee,” Naruto whined.

Sasuke pretended not to hear him. He increased the rhythm of the thrusts, arching up slightly. He wasn’t even close to coming, but he liked to put on a show for Naruto.

As expected, Naruto couldn’t take it anymore.

He moved forward, took the dildo from Sasuke’s hand and gently pulled it out. Sasuke let him do it without protest. Then Naruto grabbed Sasuke’s hips and angled them up with enough impatience that Sasuke gasped in surprise right before he groaned deeply as he was filled up with Naruto’s cock. Oh, he loved the way Naruto slid in all the way with the first thrust, his thick girth wide enough to give Sasuke the feeling of being stuffed full, but not so wide as to cause him pain.

He let out a shivery breath and tried to adjust himself, but Naruto wouldn’t let him. He pushed Sasuke to the brink of what he could handle, but never over it. He held him there, not letting him catch his breath, just fucking and fucking with even thrusts that were on the brink of being ferocious.

Sasuke was aware that his mouth was open wide, that his eyelashes fluttered over eyes that nearly rolled back in his head. He was gonna come fast and hard, and Naruto wasn’t letting up. His blue eyes were intently fixed on Sasuke’s, his face fixed in deep concentration as he pummeled into Sasuke, his huge cock sinking in and retreating faster and faster until Sasuke was gasping his name with the last breath he had, a unbroken chant that tumbled into the intelligible as Sasuke threw his head back, coming so hard he felt numb for a moment.

He felt Naruto thrust into him still, felt his cock pulse as he thrust deep in and stilled, felt him come inside of him and it forced a second spurt of come out of him.

Then, finally, did he collapse, only distantly aware of how Naruto fussed over him before he too laid down.

They lay there in silence for a few moments while they caught their breath.

Naruto chuckled. “It’s amazing how fucked out you are every time.”

Sasuke just grumbled, a sign that he wasn’t capable of speech just yet.

Naruto nuzzled into his neck, hiding his face against Sasuke’s skin the way he liked to do when he wanted to feel close to him.

“Maybe we could go to the movies later?” Naruto said. “There’s a new superhero movie-“

“No,” Sasuke grumbled. “It’s my turn to choose a movie.”

Naruto chuckled. “He speaks!”

Sasuke shifted onto his side and snuck closer to Naruto. “Are you working tomorrow?”

Naruto groaned. “Don’t remind me. Asuma still hasn't forgiven me for being late last week. He keeps giving me the most difficult customers.” 

Naruto had quit his job as an escort on the day they started dating, which was only a few weeks after they first met. Sasuke had been unable to stay away from Naruto for more than a few days after their first time together. He had known it was stupid to fall for an escort, but he had believed there was something special between them, and he was right. Naruto had felt the same way about him, and now they were trying to sort their lives out together.

It involved a lot of sex and cuddling and movie nights, but also the harsh reality of Naruto trying to find a new job. Naruto knew a lot of people – Sasuke didn’t ask how, but he kept wondering if they might have been former clients of his – and soon he had found himself two jobs that he seemed to enjoy a lot even though he complained; one at a garage and one as an instructor at a dojo.

“Okay,” Sasuke said out of nowhere, sighing against the musky scent of Naruto’s skin.

“Okay what?” Naruto chuckled and kissed Sasuke’s temple.

“We can watch your superhero movie.”

“Yay!” Naruto hugged Sasuke tight. “You’re the best.”

Sasuke smiled against Naruto’s chest. _No_ , he thought, _you are_.


End file.
